Sleepless Night
by unsaidesires
Summary: [HiroSei] After Seishuu went back to the island and Naru and the others threw a crazy welcome back party for him, they all left for the night... Except Hiro. Seishuu could use some help to clean up the house, but in the end, Hiro ended up staying for the night. What Seishuu thought was going to be a normal sleepover became one that could possibly keep him up until morning.. (NSFW)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/n : Hohoho, omg I feel so tainted all of a sudden. Like - what have i done?! So apparently a couple of days back, or maybe 4, i received a request for a nsfw hirosei fanfic so i was like why not ahaha! And BAM. Here you go. Its a very short first chapter, but i think - hopefully - the next one will be a very hot one. A very VERY hot one. But of course, you guys may have to wait a lil longer. (argh look at me i caught hiro's 'accent'). **_

_**And i just HAVE to use the word 'member' this time because everything felt so fresh and new despite having written nsfw fics before. Oh and, idk if you guys even read these haha, but this happened after sensei came back to the island, and also after the previous barakamon fic i wrote, Fever.  
**_

_**Anyway, please enjoy! The theme is... *dramatic effect* Kinks.**_

* * *

"See ya, sensei!"

"'G'night!"

"See ya tomorrow!"

The children, including Tamako and Miwa, said their goodbyes before they left for the night.

It had been a rough and crazy welcome back party for Seishuu but most of them were still in high spirits, _not literally high,_ except for Seishuu. He had to deal with all the questions and the sudden pounces by the little children who were energetic as heck. In fact, he was starting to wonder if he should get a wife soon, seeing as how old he already was.

Anyway, after the children left, Seishuu realized that Hiroshi didn't tag along.

Well, sure, Seishuu could get some help to clean up the house, but it was already dark, and it might even get dangerous to go home in complete darkness, even though the island was pretty much safe to say the least.

"Hiro?" Seishuu asked as he picked up the streamers that littered the floor. "Aren't you gonna go home?"

"Nah... I don't wanna leave yet."

"But it's already dark out," Seishuu insisted. "Your parents might be worried."

Hiroshi smiled and assured, "Don't worry, sensei. I already contacted them."

"That's fast!" Seishuu exclaimed to no one in particular.

"Besides, I..." Hiroshi started. "I wanna stay with sensei a lil' longer."

"Eh? What do you mean? I was only gone for a short while." Seishuu said as he recalled the time when he was back at home with his mother worrying the life out of herself.

"Yeah, but, it felt like months."

"Really?" Seishuu, touched, tried to confirm it again.

"Yeah," Hiroshi replied. "Anyway, let's quickly clean up. If not, there's no space to put the futon."

"Wait a second, you're staying overnight?!"

* * *

"Now that I think about it... There's only one futon," Seishuu said as he spread the single futon out on the floor.

"S'alright, we can share," Hiroshi said as he laid down the pillows. "Besides, I won't let you sleep tonight."

"... What?" Seishuu froze just as he sat down.

"I'm not gonna let you sleep tonight."

"Eh?" It still hadn't processed itself in Seishuu's mind. "Why not?"

Hiroshi did not reply as he plopped down in front of Seishuu on the futon. Without breathing a single word, he quickly leaned forward and kissed Seishuu. Seishuu was caught completely off guard but before he could push him away — Hiroshi held it there a little longer than he should as usual — the blond man pulled away instead.

"W-What was that about?! W-Why the s-sudden k-" Seishuu stuttered and began to turn red, but before he could continue, Hiroshi interrupted.

"Welcome back, sensei."

Seishuu was silent for a while, his cheeks still turning red though, before a somewhat sheepish smile spread across his face, "I'm back."

Another set of silence hung around in the air again, but it was comfortable.

_Shit, he's too cute! _

Hiroshi suddenly took Seishuu by his shoulders and pushed him down onto the futon — before the silence got too comfortable, that is.

"E-Eh, Hiro? W-W-W-What are you doing?" Seishuu grew flustered and helpless again.

"Sensei, are you feelin' tired?" Hiroshi asked casually, like everything was perfectly normal, even though Seishuu clearly thought it wasn't.

"Hell, of course I am! Naru and the others were like wild animals just now!" He replied in a somewhat frustrated voice.

"It's our first night together since ya left, so they're pretty hyped." _Well,_ I'm _hyped too. _

"Overhyped, you mean..."

Hiroshi chuckled a little, but his voice quickly turned firm, "Sorry, sensei. You won't be sleepin' tonight."

"Eh? Why?" The said man put on an innocent face.

"Ah... You're quite dense sometimes..." Hiroshi muttered loud enough for Seishuu to hear.

"Hey, what did you say?!" Seishuu balled his fists.

"You _do_ know that I'm in love with you, right?" Hiroshi said, matter-of-factly.

"W-Well, of course I do," Seishuu looked at him in the eyes. "That time when I fell sick, you already said that, so... Wait, hold on a second, did you sound more formal than usual just now?"

"Since you know that, then you should at least be able to guess."

"Hm..." Seishuu thought hard. "I still don't know what you mean..."

"It means that... I'm gonna do perverted things with you," Hiroshi replied, still very casual.

Silence.

"... E... Excuse me?"

"I'm gonna make you feel good tonight."

"H-Hiro? A-Are you feeling okay today?" Seishuu asked, trying to live in denial all of a sudden.

"I'm completely fine. I guess I just missed you a lot," Hiroshi replied sheepishly. "It was really lonely, y'know?"

Before Seishuu could say anymore, Hiroshi continued.

"Sensei, I've been wanting to ask you... Do you have any kinks?"

Silence again.

"Kinks?"

"Yeah."

"Li-Like sex-sexual kinks?"

"What else?"

"I don't... I don't know if I have any..." Seishuu averted his gaze elsewhere.

"Ah. You looked away. You're lyin'!"

"Am not!"

Hiroshi let out another chuckle as he said, "We just hafta find out, right?"

"F-Find out? What do you mean?!"

Hiroshi smirked, somewhat evilly, as he replied, "Let's start with this..."

* * *

It wasn't long before Seishuu finally stripped. But it took a much longer time to properly pin him down.

Eventually, he was naked, red and in bed.

He was really reluctant, and tried to convince Hiroshi instead, to no avail in the end.

"T-Then you have to strip, too!" Seishuu said as he fidgeted uncomfortably around under Hiroshi.

"Sensei..." Hiroshi said, while stroking the said man's right thigh rather eagerly. "Sorry, I... I think I'm overexcited..."

"Don't apologize while doing that!" Seishuu protested as he tried to squirm away. "Ugh..."

"I've always wanted to do this," Hiroshi whispered.

"R-Really?" Seishuu asked. "I never knew you were so perverse..."

"That's 'cause I'm holding back," Hiroshi said. "Anyway, how does it feel?"

"Ngh... Don't ask..." Seishuu said as he avoided eye contact at the cost of his life.

"Hm?" Hiroshi peered down, curious. "Sensei, you're starting to get hard."

"Don't say it out loud, geez!"

Hiroshi pushed Seishuu's legs a little more apart, and his fingers wandered to the spot right where the top of his thighs and his member met.

"Uwa-"

Upon contact, Seishuu immediately flinched, all his senses on guard, as he slapped Hiroshi's hands away and folded his legs back.

"Woah, calm down, sensei..." Hiroshi backed away a little, taken aback by his sudden violent behavior.

"H-how can I calm down when..." Seishuu curled into a nervous ball.

"Wait, don't tell me... That's your most sensitive spot?" Hiroshi asked, his interest piqued.

"Urgh... Y-Yeah..." The calligrapher, still curled up, replied shyly. "N-No one has ever touched there before..."

Hiroshi couldn't help but let out a little smirk as he said, "I found ya weak spot, sensei."

Seishuu cursed under his breath.

A little rustling was all it took for Seishuu to realize that Hiroshi had took off his shirt and was starting to roll it up.

"Eh? What are you doing?" When Hiroshi did not reply, he continued. "Wait, are you going to hit me?!"

"You're really an idiot. There's no way I'll hit you," Hiroshi assured. Instead, with his t-shirt rolled up, he grabbed Seishuu's wrist and circled it around them.

"Eh, Hiro?!" Struggling, Seishuu tried to escape. However it was too late. Hiroshi lifted his arms above his head and tied his wrists together. "Wait..."

"Let's start with a little bondage, shall we?" Hiroshi smiled. "Don't ya dare move, sensei."

"Ah... Hiro, let me go..." Seishuu pleaded. "And don't smile while saying that!"

"No way."

Hiroshi took hold of his thighs and spread them apart. It was difficult, seeing as to how reluctant the other man was, but one touch at that same sensitive spot was all it took to weaken him.

"Eh? There's no strength this time?" Hiroshi asked to no one in particular. "So after tying you up, you're _completely_ helpless, huh?"

"Shut up..." Seishuu was starting to feel it already, the warmth on his thighs were even more obvious now, and the fact that he was completely helpless against it could only arouse him more. But there was no way he was going to admit that.

"I see you got harder," Hiroshi teased as he spread Seishuu's legs wide. "So cute..."

He gently touched Seishuu's weak spot, forcing Seishuu to bite his lips.

Well, of course Seishuu wouldn't admit something as embarrassing as that, but his body said it all for him instead, completely giving him away. And for some reason or another, he couldn't move his arms at all. Not because they were tied up — only his wrists were tied — but because Hiroshi said not to.

_And hell, it felt so good._

"It's really warm 'ere," Hiroshi said, just before he started to rub it.

"Nghaa...!" Sensei flinched, but there was no strength in his legs anymore, all he felt was his hot blood pulsing through his legs and his member, and Hiroshi's fingers on such a forbidden spot. One part of him wanted to tell him to stop, while the other cheered Hiroshi on. His arms and body started to tremble, inobedient to his mind, and tears were starting to well up in his eyes too.

"S... top..." Seishuu said in a slur, panting. He was about to lose it. How he wished he could just close his legs and end everything. But he couldn't. The fact that he was getting harder with every rub wasn't helping either.

"Eh...? Doesn't look like you want me to," Hiroshi licked his lips as he bent down and cautiously and slowly licked it from the top to the bottom in a very smooth motion. With the other hand, he rubbed the left side.

"Ah... Ahhh!"

Seishuu's hips jerked up the moment Hiroshi was halfway through and he ejaculated — hard. White semen was instantly spread all around his torso as he tried to stop himself from drifting in and out of consciousness.

Panting, his head went slump onto the pillow as he tried to steady his breathing. His member was still throbbing and hard. Apparently, it wasn't enough. _Oh, of course it wasn't. _Hiroshi hadn't had his fill yet.

"Hi... Ro..." Seishuu muttered. "No more..."

"Ahh... Sensei came just from that. And what? Ya don't wanna continue?" Hiroshi asked. "You're still hard, y'know."

Seishuu placed his hands on Hiroshi's chest, and tried to push him away as he said, "I'll take care... Of it in the bathroom... So hurry and untie me..."

"Take care of it?" Hiroshi said somewhat eerily, causing Seishuu to have goosebumps blooming all over his body. He grabbed his hands and continued. "Then I guess that leads us to the next kink."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/n : ... What have I done.**_

* * *

"Sensei, have ya ever masturbated before?" Hiroshi asked as he took his time to untie the said man's wrists.

"No... Never," Seishuu replied, still breathing a little harder because he was still pretty much aroused.

"Then can ya do it?" Hiroshi put his rolled up shirt aside.

"Now?"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh, okay," Seishuu squirmed out and started to head towards the bathroom.

"E- Wait!" Hiroshi grabbed his arm just in time. "That's not what I meant, dammit!"

"What? Then what do you want me to do?" Seishuu turned to look at him. "There's no way I'm gonna do it out here."

"But that's _precisely_ the point!"

Seishuu did not reply as he stared intently and well, also judging, at him.

"No way."

"Hey!" Hiroshi pulled his arm, and catching Seishuu just before he fell. "You've no choice anyway."

"Let me go! I don't wanna feed your perverse desires!"

However, after a little struggle here and there, Seishuu ultimately gave in.

But he had to admit, there was this one tiny little part in him that wanted Hiroshi to see him masturbate. He wanted Hiroshi to see every bit of him. It was his first time, too, and he was pretty nervous.

He leaned against the wall and asked, "Here?"

"Yeah," Hiroshi sat on the futon, getting ready to enjoy a show. A very lewd one at that, too.

Seishuu spread his legs shyly. He was still hard, of course. He reached down and started to stroke his member.

"Ngh..." Seishuu was still very sensitive, and a little touch could already arouse him pretty much. He rubbed the tip, causing him to arch his body slightly. After that, he proceeded to rub his member, up and down.

But the catch was this : Hiroshi was watching his every move.

Just sitting in front of him was making Seishuu heat up. He could feel his gaze as his hands and body moved. He could feel where his gaze wandered to too, from his pink nipples to the entrance of his ass and the tip of his member. Everything. It was making him tremble with embarrassment, but he wanted him to see more. More of him and this other side of him.

Hiroshi's gaze left behind a hot trail all over his body, and soon, he was burning. Not just his body, but also inside his chest. There was this indescribable desire rising within him.

His breaths shaking and his hands trembling, he quickened the pace.

"Ahh..." Even though Hiroshi was just in front of him, he was imagining Hiroshi doing something else in his mind. He was imagining him looming over him, getting ready to touch him all over. He imagined him stroking his member, causing him to throw his head back and moan in pleasure.

The more he thought of these, the more embarrassed and guilty he felt. It felt _wrong,_ but at the same time, it felt right.

"Sensei, play with your nipples a little," Seishuu could hear his voice loud and clear, as if he was just speaking to him right beside his ear. It sent a shiver down his spine and set his hair on the back of his neck on guard.

He did as he was told, almost like he was hypnotized. He pinched his nipple with the other hand and twisted it around between his fingers.

"Ahh! Ngh..." Seishuu arched his back a little more, his hips almost moving along, causing his hands to move down his member even faster.

"Yeah, just like that," Hiroshi's voice came again, and it was a little different: loud and clear but more _demanding. _

For some reason or another, Seishuu felt something flutter in him. Almost like he was _happy_ that he was doing it right and pleasing Hiroshi. _Or was he? _

He closed his eyes and the Hiroshi in his imagination became more vivid. He could nearly touch him already.

The Hiroshi in his imagination slowly inserted a finger into Seishuu's entrance, shocking him, causing his hips to jerk back.

Back to reality.

Seishuu realized he had subconsciously inserted his _own_ finger into his ass.

"Hi... Ro, not there..." His voice was nothing but a whimper, but right after he said it, it hit him that it just slipped out. He didn't mean to say that at all.

Hiroshi was shocked. He didn't expect Seishuu to think of him when he was masturbating. What's more, there was a bonus. Seishuu played with the entrance of his ass. It was surprisingly sensitive by the looks of it. Especially when Seishuu's finger circled the entrance. He would try and squirm out of position, and whimper and moan softly, too. His back would arch and his hips would shift. It was like his hands were of another person's.

It was so erotic that it was almost scary.

Seishuu's hands were faster now, and wet, dirty sounds were starting to echo around the room. The hand which was playing with his nipple earlier had reached down to caress his entrance.

"Ahh...! I, I'm cumming...!" Seishuu shut his eyes, his hands and fingers still moving, but faster now.

_Oh, he was so close._ So _close. _

Then it all stopped abruptly without warning.

The moment Hiroshi grabbed hold of his wrists, he began to struggle.

"Aaahh! Hiro! Let me... Let me cum!" Seishuu pleaded, his legs folding and toes curling. His member was about to burst. It was twitching and leaking, begging its owner to hurry up and release the pent up sexual frustration.

But the fact that his hands could not touch himself anymore angered and aroused him.

"Hold it in for me, sensei," Hiroshi instructed, tightening his grasp around his wrists.

"I... I can't! I'm already..." Seishuu's voice trailed off into the distance, unwilling to say another word. All he wanted was to cum.

"You can't cum yet," Hiroshi said. "Just a little longer. I'll make you feel real good after this."

"Eh, really?" Seishuu was no longer thinking straight anymore. "Please, Hiro..."

"It's alright, sensei," Hiroshi assured. "I won't lie. Just hold it in."

"Ngh... But it hurts a little..." Seishuu said.

"Where? Here?" Hiroshi touched the tip of Seishuu's member.

"Ahh! There..." Seishuu went slump against the wall. "More..."

"Hm?" Hiroshi licked his finger. "What did you say?" He was obviously teasing him, but Seishuu did not care, all he wanted was him to touch him.

"T-There... My... The tip..." Seishuu's voice was nothing but a shaky whisper.

"What tip?"

"My... My cock..."

Hiroshi leaned in and kissed Seishuu, "That's your reward."

He let go of Seishuu's wrists and bent down. He squeezed the base of Seishuu's member, causing Seishuu to flinch, and lowered his head to lick the the length of it.

"Ahh! It-It hurts!"

"But it feels good, right?" Hiroshi said, licking his lips.

"Ah... Hurry up already..."

"Don't be so impatient," Hiroshi smiled, and he started to suck on the tip of Seishuu's member.

"Ngh!" Seishuu threw his head back. It was already leaking, he wanted to cum so bad, but Hiroshi's hand was tightly gripping it. "Hiro, let... Go..."

"Just a little more," Hiroshi assured before he devoured him whole, his tongue licking it at the same time.

"Ahhh... Hah... Hiro...!"

Hiroshi let go, and before he even had time to withdraw, cum spurted out and landed on his face and Seishuu's body.

"Hah… Hah… Ah…" Seishuu panted, as he closed his eyes to rest.

"Wow… A lot came out," Hiroshi said as he wiped off the cum on his face and proceeded to lick it off his hand. "Did it feel good, sensei?"

Seishuu nodded weakly. "I want to sleep…"

"Before that," Hiroshi said. "Let's getcha clean."

"Carry me there," Seishuu held out his arms. "I can't move my legs anymore..."

* * *

"Sensei, if ya were ta do it again, would you?" Hiroshi asked as he tucked him into the futon.

"Hm… Maybe…"

"Really?"

"Not…"

"You're already dozin' off!" Hiroshi laughed, "I guess not, huh!"

Seishuu did not reply. His eyes were already closed and he was starting to drift off to sleep, but before he could enter slumberland, he got jolted awake by a question — or maybe two — he had been keeping to himself all the while.

"Hey, Hiro," he started, his voice a little hazy.

"Hm?" Hiroshi got in the covers with him.

"Didn't you want to… Uh, you know, feel good as well?" Seishuu awkwardly said. "I mean, you didn't get to do it."

"It's fine," Hiroshi replied. "I'll get my chance soon."

"… Don't you dare," Seishuu hesitated.

"Eh? Even after you did all those things?" Hiroshi teased. "Ya were really sexy."

"Shut up, idiot," Seishuu pouted. "It was… On the spur of the moment."

"Sensei's a really bad liar, huh?" Hiroshi said as he snuggled close to Seishuu's back.

"Ah, one more thing before I sleep," Seishuu said. "What about Hiro? Do you have any kinks?"

"Hm…" Hiroshi pretended to think hard. "I'm not quite sure, but there's one I'm pretty certain of."

"And what would that be?"

"Dominance."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/n : So i got a few messages to write another chapter and - oh god I'm so so SO sorry I took like 87 years to complete it urgh. But thank you guys so much for putting up with my writers block, i really love you all. I wrote another chapter because I felt the second one was incomplete, that's all... But anyway, enjoy! Take it as an early Valentine's Day gift! I'm also thinking of starting a FLUFFY hirosei one for Valentine's Day, too! But it'll be late, needless to say. But please enjoy this!**_

* * *

"Mm... Ah..." Seishuu mumbled in his sleep. It wasn't because of internal factors or a wet dream he was having that particular morning, but it was because Hiroshi was kissing and sucking his neck in a loving attempt to wake him up.

"Ngh..." Seishuu painstakingly opened his eyes. "Mm... Hiro? What are you doing?"

"Nothin'," Hiroshi replied, his lips still lingering around playfully against Seishuu's soft skin.

A little switch went off in Seishuu's head and he was instantly awake. "W-What are you doing, you idiot?!" He shot up quickly, pushing Hiroshi's arm, which was wrapped around his waist, off him.

"What? I'm just wakin' ya up," Hiroshi yawned as he wrapped his arms around Seishuu's waist once more like a clingy koala bear.

Seishuu sighed and didn't even bother pushing the blond's arms off as he tried to stand up.

"Eh? Where are ya goin'?" Hiroshi tightened his arms around him and pulled him back down. Seishuu lost balance and fell back to the futon with a thud.

"Geez! Stop clinging to me!" Seishuu tugged at Hiroshi's arms but they stayed where they were stubbornly. "I wanna take a bath!"

"Bath? So early?" It was Hiroshi's turn to sit up. His arms didn't move, though, as he pressed his body to Seishuu's back lovingly.

"It's not early! Naru and the others might come any moment! I want to at least look presentable!"

"Presentable?" Hiroshi repeated after him. He looked down at what Seishuu was wearing.

Nothing but a tshirt and a pair of underwear.

"Ain't this presentable?"

"It's not, you idiot!"

"Hm... Why do ya even needa look presentable anyway?" Hiroshi asked lightly. "Aren't ya an' Naru pretty close already?"

"I need to maintain my image!"

Silence.

"Do ya even have an image, sensei?"

"Shut up!"

Seishuu forcefully tore himself out of Hiroshi's warm embrace and stood up firmly and patted himself off.

"Don't you need to go home, though? What about your parents?" Seishuu asked as he went to take a new set of clothes and undergarments.

"They don't mind," Hiroshi called out.

"God, just how casual are you people?" Seishuu started to head over to the bathroom. "I'm gonna go take a bath. I think Naru might pop up any moment, so just take care of her and don't let her in."

Hiroshi didn't say anything, but got up and circled his arms around Seishuu from the back right before Seishuu had a chance to open the door to the bathroom, stopping — and shocking — him.

Seishuu exhaled a little after his mind registered what was happening. He paused for a moment and a pinch of concern clouded his voice as he spoke. "What's wrong, Hiro?" Seishuu placed a hand on Hiroshi's arm. "You're being really clingy today."

Hiroshi tipped his head a little, and snuggled against the back of Seishuu's neck. His voice muffled, he said in a low voice, "Sensei. Naru an' the others are at school right now. So they won't be comin' back an'time soon."

Having known him for quite a long time, Seishuu already knew what he was thinking. He sighed, and said in a somewhat exhausted voice, "Just go straight to the point, dammit."

Hiroshi raised his head, and whispered into Seishuu's ear, purposely sending goosebumps down the latter's back, "Is it okay if we bathe together?"

"Geez, fine! Just don't try anything funny. You already had your fill last night." Seishuu gave in, since he was too exhausted to deal with Hiroshi's dirty ideas early in the morning. He opened the door while Hiroshi went to grab his own set of undergarments he skillfully smuggled over to Seishuu's house before the welcome back party. When Hiroshi opened the door to the bathroom again, Seishuu was already naked and settled in the bathtub which was filled with lukewarm water. He took off his clothes and went in without hesitation. Probably with a touch of anticipation, but he made sure not to show it.

He sat at the other end of the bathtub and folded his legs in, facing Seishuu who was gleefully enjoying the peace and quiet along with the lukewarm water he always preferred. Seeing Seishuu like this, Hiroshi let a smile creep onto his face.

"Do ya always bathe in warm water?" Hiroshi broke the silence.

"Hm... It depends, sometimes I like it hotter. It'll feel like a hot spring and it feels refreshing," Hiroshi could hear the energy coming back to Seishuu's voice as he spoke. His eyes were closed and he looked really tired. A pang of guilt stung Hiroshi as he stared at the other man across him.

Without warning, even Seishuu didn't sense it, Hiroshi had leaned forward and gently pecked Seishuu on the lips.

Seishuu's eyelids flung open but before the blood could even reach his cheeks and before the words could come tumbling out, Hiroshi said, "Sorry, sensei. Was I too harsh yesterday?"

The moment Hiroshi said that, the words that almost came tumbling out disintegrated into thin air and Seishuu was left with tomato red cheeks.

Soon, it was just the faint sound of wandering water ripples and Seishuu's thundering heartbeat echoing through the room. Seishuu stammered as he tried to reply, and the fact that something _this _unexpected happened wasn't helping at all.

"Uh... I, no... You weren't..." Seishuu's eyes darted anywhere else but Hiroshi's face — which was too close for comfort, in Seishuu's opinion.

Hiroshi heaved a quiet sigh of relief and his warm breath brushed against Seishuu's lips as he smiled and whispered, "Then I'm glad." Hiroshi went in for another kiss, and this time, Seishuu was mentally prepared.

"Mm... Hah..."

Another kiss, and another. It kept going, and soon, Hiroshi's tongue found its way into the other man's mouth.

"Nha... Hi... Mm, Hiro..." Seishuu placed both hands on Hiroshi's shoulders as he tried to take in the sudden pleasure of having Hiroshi's tongue in his mouth. He returned the kiss slowly and inserted his tongue shyly.

Hiroshi cupped a hand behind Seishuu's head and pushed him closer as he went deeper, his tongue circling teasingly around in Seishuu's mouth, overpowering the other.

When they pulled away, Seishuu was panting and his face was still burning up. Hiroshi looked at him for a little while before he gently sat back down at the other end of the bathtub. He licked his lips and said, "Sorry, sensei. I won't do much to ya today."

Seishuu didn't reply and he ducked his head low and splashed some water onto his face, wetting his hair a little. When he looked up again, Seishuu had came over. Hiroshi got the shock of his life but before he could even tell him off for not warning him earlier, Seishuu interrupted.

"Why not?"

"Eh?"

Seishuu glanced away and kept quiet and Hiroshi got hit by the fact that he was so stupid. It was so obvious and he couldn't even tell the first time!

"Ah... Uh..." Hiroshi stuttered, immediately unsure of what to do out of the blue. He didn't expect Seishuu to just throw himself on him like that, so he didn't really had anything in mind. Plus, he didn't want to tire the calligrapher out that day, especially when the night before was so packed.

Before he could even continue stuttering awkwardly, Seishuu leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. It wasn't really a kiss, just a soft shy peck.

It was Hiroshi's turn to blush.

"E-Eh? Sensei?" Hiroshi freaked out, his heart thumping.

"Uh..." Seishuu swallowed, but he didn't swallow the words that was lingering on his tongue. "Na-Naru... And the others... They, they won't be coming until afternoon, right?"

"Y-Yeah..."

There was silence after that.

Hiroshi clenched his fist and mustered up his courage, causing some faint water ripples to surface. "Sensei," he started. He closed his legs a little and patted his laps. "Come 'ere."

Seishuu hummed in reply before he obeyed. He slowly got up, and sank down in front of Hiroshi in a kneeling position, with his ass resting against Hiroshi's thighs. Seishuu's cheeks was instantly painted red when he realized what kind of position he was in.

Completely exposed. That's what he was.

"Sensei," Hiroshi called out gently, and touched the said man's waist while he was at it, causing Seishuu to flinch a little. "Are you... Are you excited?"

Usually, Seishuu would switch on his angry mode and start to deny it. However, it was different this time. He bit his bottom lip and nodded.

Hiroshi closed his eyes and pressed his lips ever-so-softly against Seishuu's hot skin. As he spoke, Seishuu could feel his hot breaths dancing on his sensitive skin, "Sorry... I left you wanting more of what happened yesterday, did I?"

Seishuu didn't reply this time and Hiroshi kissed his chest, pushing a moan out of the other man.

"Sensei, have ya 'eard of nipple play?" Hiroshi asked after he pulled away.

Seishuu shook his head, "No... Uh, Hi-Hiro..."

"Hm?"

"I... Hurry... up a little..." Seishuu pressed one of his knuckles against the corner of his mouth. "I'm... I-I'm hard..."

"Eh?!" If Hiroshi had been sitting down without anyone on top of him, he would probably already be standing up.

He looked down and to his shock, he _was _hard.

He looked back up again at the blushing Seishuu and asked, "Ah! Could it be from just now when we kissed?"

"Y-Yes! D-Don't ask, you idiot!"

"You're more sensitive than I thought..." Hiroshi commented. "Then... I won't waste any more time... Okay?"

Placing a hand on Seishuu's back, Hiroshi pushed the other man's body closer to him and he began to lick his body, starting from his collarbones and down to his nipples. He licked Seishuu's nipple a couple of times before gently circling it with his tongue, teasing him.

"Ngh... Hiro... Wha-What are you doing?" Seishuu muttered, and his cheeks couldn't become any redder. "It's... It's embarrassing..."

After circling it a few times, he lapped at the tip of his nipple a couple more times, forcing a moan out of Seishuu.

"Ahh...!"

Seishuu immediately closed his mouth after that, enbarrassed and surprised. _How did that feel so good...?_

Seishuu didn't realize, but the fact that Hiroshi was merely licking the area around his nipple made him feel more desperate for Hiroshi to touch his nipple. That feeling built up unknowingly inside him, and when that desire was finally fulfilled, the pleasure was doubled.

This cycle was repeatedly a few more times before Seishuu said, hot and breathless, "Hiro... Stop..."

Hiroshi smiled against Seishuu's skin mischievously, and replied, "But the fact that you're pokin' me..."

He didn't finish his sentence, but Seishuu knew what exactly he was talking about. He tightened his arms around Hiroshi's neck in a failed attempt to hide his embarrassment. "Shut up...!"

Hiroshi chuckled, his hot breath swirling and curling around on Seishuu's smooth skin. He then began to suck Seishuu's other nipple, and hard at that, too.

"Ahh... Wait, Hiro..." Seishuu threw his head back a little as he moaned.

Hiroshi used his free hand to twist the other nipple playfully between his finger and thumb, making Seishuu to bury his fingers in his blond hair. On the other hand, he started to gently nibble on the one he had in his mouth. He nibbled and bit onto it softly, and pulled it. Seishuu jerked, his muscles tightening.

A small handful of white semen squirted out onto Hiroshi's chest. Seishuu's muscles contracted and he pressed his chest close to Hiroshi as he tried to catch his breath.

"Ah... Ya really came, sensei," Hiroshi said casually. "But ya still must have a lot more packed up in 'ere right?" Without warning, he rubbed the tip of Seishuu's cock, bringing his pants to a sharp gasp.

"Y-Yes... It, it feels good there..." Seishuu moaned, his words almost in a slur from the pleasure. Hiroshi continued to rub down the length of Seishuu's cock.

"Ahh!"

Seishuu moaned and panted. It could only feel better when the warm water wrapped itself around his pink sensitive penis as Hiroshi's fingers pulled the foreskin back.

"Hi... Hiro..." Seishuu hugged Hiroshi closer. "M-More..."

"What's up, sensei? Ya're bein' real honest today," Hiroshi commented, smiling a little against Seishuu's hot skin. "But if that's what ya want..." Hiroshi didn't continue, and used actions to prove his point instead. He reached behind Seishuu, his hand gliding down his spine and down to his ass.

Seishuu twitched a little, but Hiroshi continued. He wrapped his fingers around Seishuu's ass and squeezed and massaged it. Oh god, it was _so_ soft, and even better when Seishuu moaned sweetly into his ears. Seishuu unconsciously arched his back a little, pressing his ass into Hiroshi's hands. Precum was already leaking out of his front, and Hiroshi felt blood rushing through his veins at the sexy sight of his lover.

He kneaded and spread Seishuu's ass, the water moving according to his actions and Seishuu clutched against him even tighter. Hiroshi eventually stopped, and instead, slowly inserted a finger into Seishuu's entrance.

"Aahh...! Wait, Hiro..." Seishuu threw his head back as Hiroshi's finger went deeper. "The water... The water will, go in..."

Hiroshi replied, looking up at Seishuu's face as he said that, "Then clench tighter here..."

"But if I clench..." Seishuu's voice trailed away.

If he tightened up, he could feel Hiroshi's finger even better, rubbing and digging deeper into such a sensitive place. If he tightened up, it's going to feel greater.

Was what he wanted to say, but nothing came out except more moans as Hiroshi pushed his finger in deeper with each passing second.

Seishuu gritted his teeth as his entrance widened and lukewarm water started to seep in. It felt weird, but it could only serve to make him feel even hotter than before, despite it being only lukewarm. He ultimately tightened up, and he jerked a little at the new sensation.

He could still feel a little bit of water inside him, along with Hiroshi's finger. And — oh god, just his _finger — _it felt great. He could feel every little bit of Hiroshi's skin and every little subtle movement of his finger as he moved. And every time Hiroshi just wriggled his finger a little, he could feel the remaining water move a bit around inside his ass. It was real embarrassing to him, since he knew that Hiroshi could feel it too.

He knew Hiroshi could feel every bit of his hot insides, and also—

"Ahh... Sensei, you're throbbing so much in there," Hiroshi teased.

Just what he _had _to hear, gosh.

Seishuu's face burnt up again, and he was red all the way down to his neck and up to his ears.

"Do ya want me to insert 'nother?" Hiroshi asked, but wasn't expecting a proper reply anyway. Not when Seishuu was in such a state. Without Seishuu, replying, he inserted another one, and Seishuu groaned again. Seishuu felt more water going in as Hiroshi stretched his entrance with each finger. It wasn't painful, but it still feels a little weird to Seishuu.

"No... Don't spread it wider! The water will..." Seishuu said. He stopped talking again, as he tried to tighten up once more. However, this time, Hiroshi spread his fingers and didn't allow him to tighten. "Hiro... Ahh... Ngh!"

Of course, water slid in and Seishuu twitched at the sensation.

Hiroshi pulled his fingers out, then inserted them in once more, all the way in. He repeated this for several more times, making sure Seishuu got used to it gradually. He then sped up, and thrusted harder. It quickly reached a point where he was _rubbing S_eishuu's insides. Seishuu's moans were helplessly slurry from the pleasure, and there was absolutely no way he could keep his voice down at this rate.

Before Seishuu knew it, Hiroshi finally pulled out his fingers and didn't insert them back in again. His loud embarrassing moans stopped, but he was panting heavily onto Hiroshi's skin. I mean, it wasn't a bad thing, since the fun was just beginning for Hiroshi.

"Sensei, are ya okay?" Hiroshi asked tenderly to which Seishuu nodded weakly. "Then... Can we continue?"

Seishuu managed to catch his breath after a few heavy spurts of breath, and replied, "Yeah..."

"I won't hold back then," Hiroshi said slowly, in case Seishuu wanted to reject or protest against it. Fortunately, he didn't.

Hiroshi positioned his hands at Seishuu's waist and spoke, "Can I enter you? I'll do it slowly so it won't hurt."

"Go... Go ahead," Seishuu gave his consent softly.

Hiroshi, upon gaining his permission, gently poked his cock at Seishuu's entrance and felt it twitch upon contact. Letting out a soft moan, Hiroshi loosened his grip on Seishuu's waist, cueing him to slowly sink onto his cock, while he reached back again and spread his butt cheeks gently.

It was a little tight initially, but Seishuu still managed to let him enter. As Hiroshi's cock gradually sank deeper into Seishuu, both of them could not help but moan, their hot breaths interlacing.

"Ngh... It's all in..." Hiroshi said, and they stayed like this for what seemed like a minute before Hiroshi spoke again. "It feels so damn good inside of sensei..."

"Hah... Don't say it like that... Ngh, you're, you're bigger than I thought..." Seishuu commented between light pants.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little..."

"Then move slower, lest ya hurt yourself."

Seishuu straightened up and Hiroshi's cock was only half out when he sat down again, pushing another couple of moans out of each other.

"Hahh... Hi-Hiro's voice sounds nice..." Seishuu muttered awkwardly and Hiroshi's cheeks felt like they were on fire. _Dammit, sensei! Now, of all times! _

"Ah, you got a little bigger..."

"N-No I didn't!" Hiroshi protested.

Seishuu exhaled sharply, chuckling a little before he repeated the cycle a couple more times, trying to get used to having Hiroshi deep inside of him.

"Mm... It doesn't hurt that much now..." Seishuu told Hiroshi while pushing back his blond hair.

"Ah... The water is goin' in right?" Hiroshi brought the topic up and Seishuu felt something jolt in him. Well, damn right he could feel water entering him, but he knew he couldn't tighten since it would hurt, so he kept quiet.

When Seishuu didn't say anything, Hiroshi continued, a small mischievous smile on blooming on his face. "How does it feel?"

"W-Weird..." Was all Seishuu could say before Hiroshi spread his entrance even further and more water came sliding in.

"Ngh!"

"The water doesn't really help, but it kinda acts like lube," Hiroshi said. "Anyway, can ya move?"

When Seishuu nodded weakly, Hiroshi said gently, "Go ahead an' make yourself feel good then, sensei."

Hiroshi left the job all up to Seishuu this time, since he had his way with him the whole of the previous night.

Gradually, Seishuu started to move up and down the length of Hiroshi's cock, and slowly but surely, he began to move faster, the water splashing against his body and entering him as he rode Hiroshi. The warm droplets of water, which felt so much hotter than it should be, stuck themselves to their bodies and could only heighten the pleasure.

"Ngh... Ahh... Ahn...!" Seishuu moaned each time he sank deeper and Hiroshi's cock rubbed his insides. Hiroshi, needless to say, enjoyed the lewd sight of Seishuu bobbing up and down and pleasuring himself with his own body. Clearly, there were only the sounds of their moans and pants and the water hitting their bodies.

Seishuu gritted his teeth, trying to keep his voice in, since the window was just right next to them and, what if someone walked by?

_Ngh... The water's going in, it feels so hot... _Seishuu couldn't help but think as each time the tip of Hiroshi's cock hit his innermost spot, he could feel water gushing in, desperate to fill up every empty space.

Hiroshi panted heavily while his eyes were still fixated on every inch of Seishuu's body. He pulled Seishuu closer and then proceeded to suck his nipple, causing moans to break free from the base of Seishuu's throat.

"Hiro... Hiro, no, don't... Ahhn..." Seishuu tried to speak, but his voice got consumed the moment he felt a burning sensation at the bottom of his stomach. "Ngh, I'm coming... I'm gonna come, Hiro..."

Leaning back a little to take a clearer look at Seishuu's face, Hiroshi replied, panting, "Nghh... Go ahead... I'm gonna come too..."

The moans and groans stopped abruptly as both of them reached their climax. As their breaths slowly returned to them, they leaned against each other, exhausted.

When they finally caught their breaths after what seemed like forever, Seishuu spoke up, "Ah... I can feel the water and your cum inside me..."

Hiroshi turned red and said, "Geez, don't put it that way..."

There was a short period of silence before Hiroshi said again, "Hey, sensei, I can feel ya throbbin'..."

"D-Don't put it that way!" Seishuu grumbled beside Hiroshi's ear. "Of-Of course I would be... It felt so good, and... And you're still inside of me, so..."

"Try clenching a lil', sensei," Hiroshi said.

"Eh, why?"

"Just."

Seishuu did as he was told, and he tightened up as much as he can. He bit his lips as his insides wrapped itself around every bit of Hiroshi's cock, and he could feel every little detail, his veins and his skin, everything inch of it. It felt great, to be frank, but when Hiroshi let out a seductive moan right beside his ear...

"Hah... Ya got a lil' hard again, sensei," Hiroshi commented, nearly letting out a mischievous chuckle.

"Shut up, it's all your fault!" Seishuu protested.

Hiroshi smiled against Seishuu's skin as he wrapped his arms around his moist back and pulled him close to his body.

"Can we stay like this for a while?"

"Mn... Sure," Seishuu unknowingly smiled too, and snuggled closer.

However, as the atmosphere became sweeter, Seishuu broke the comfortable silence awkwardly, "Uh... Hiro? Do you... Do you wanna pull it out first?"

Hiroshi inevitably giggled, and replied lightly, "Ah, right."

Before they re-entered each other's embrace, they shared a long kiss, their tongues playfully dominating one another.

As they parted, both of them said in unison.

"I love you, sensei."

"I love you, Hiro."

There was pin-drop silence, but laughter followed right after, filling the room with a loving atmosphere as they enjoyed the warmth and protection of each other's arms around their backs and the sound of their sychronised heartbeats.


End file.
